He And The Shadow He Always Chasing
by reauvafs
Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 2: Delicate] Kelembutan yang diberikannya pada Akutagawa menciptakan rasa aman dan pengakuan darinya sudah cukup memberikannya kebahagiaan tak terhingga. Chuuya adalah orang yang kuat, jadi ia tetap berada di sampingnya sampai Akutagawa tertidur.


Title: He and The Shadow He Always Chasing

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Chuuya N, Dazai O

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 2: Delicate] Kelembutan yang diberikannya memberikannya rasa aman dan pengakuannya sudah cukup memberikannya kebahagiaan tak terhingga. Chuuya adalah orang yang kuat, jadi ia tetap berada di sampingnya sampai Akutagawa tertidur.

 **Warning(s): I swear this is delicate**

* * *

Lorong itu sangat gelap. Tidak ada sesuatu di kanan dan kiri untuk memberitahu di mana dirinya berada ataupun berpijak. Kegelapan ini sangat menyesakkan, tapi Akutagawa tetap berjalan ke depan, tidak peduli apa yang akan dihadapinya jika ia terus melangkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He And Shadow He Always Chasing**

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dirinya berjalan dan kegelapan ini tidak pernah ada akhirnya. Akutagawa berdiam diri di tempatnya, merasa bosan dan kesal dengan keadaan stagnan ini. Kegelapan yang semula membutakan matanya kini telah membuat dirinya terbiasa. Akutagawa merasa dirinya hanya berjalan di tempat yang sama, ia merutuk kesal dan berharap ilusi bodoh ini untuk segera hilang.

Cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari jalan di depannya sempat menyilaukan matanya. Akutagawa masih tetap pada posisi yang sama, ia tidak berniat untuk langsung mengejar cahaya tersebut. Bisa jadi sesuatu di ujung itu adalah perangkap, jadi Akutagawa memilih untuk bersiaga di sini.

Tapi mungkin konklusi apapun yang ada di kepalanya tidak benar semua saat sesosok orang muncul di antara cahaya tersebut. Jika itu orang asing, mungkin Akutagawa akan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Namun punggung tegak itu, rambut coklat tua bergelombang itu, jubah hitam itu... Sudah cukup memberi Akutagawa petunjuk tentang siapa orang yang berada di sana.

 _Dazai-san!_

Kedua kaki Akutagawa berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Jarak yang dimiliki mereka sangat jauh, bahkan Akutagawa sendiri tidak merasa jarak mereka sedikit berkurang sejak dirinya berlari. Orang yang dipanggilnya tidak juga menengok—atau setidaknya menyadari—adanya orang yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Dazai terus melangkah.

 _Dazai-san!_

Ia ingin menyentuh sosok mentornya yang sudah menghilang sejak lama itu. Akutagawa benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak berhasil mengetahui ke mana Dazai menghilang, mengetahui kenapa dirinya menghilang. Ia ingin bertanya, ingin mengutuk, ingin menghajarnya.

 _Kenapa kau tidak membawaku?_

Rashoumon keluar menggebu-gebu dari dalam jubah hitamnya untuk mencari sesuatu sebagai pegangan agar langkahnya dapat lebih cepat dari sekarang, namun sayang lorong ini tidak memiliki apapun sebagai pijakan. Akutagawa terus berlari dengan napas yang sudah terengah-engah, berharap mentorya akan berhenti dan melihatnya.

Dazai berhenti.

Mantan eksekutif muda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa meskipun kini hanya suara langkah kaki dan teriakan Akutagawa yang memenuhi lorong ini. Akutagawa memakai kesempatan tersebut untuk mempercepat larinya.

Sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Dazai. Kedua kakinya yang sudah lemas memaksanya untuk beristirahat dengan membiarkan dirinya terduduk di cahaya-yang-mungkin-lantai ini. Napas tersenggalnya begitu menyiksa pernapasannya tapi Akutagawa tetap memantapkan keinginannya untuk memanggil. "Dazai…san."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari orang di depannya. Dari sini Dazai terlihat bagai boneka yang talinya sudah dicopot. Ia tidak terlihat hidup.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?!" Akutagawa tidak memedulikan hal kecil seperti itu. Adalah hal yang sangat langka baginya untuk menemukan Dazai meskipun ini adalah ilusi ataupun mimpi ataupun bukan apapun sama sekali. "Kenapa kau pergi?"

Wajah Dazai sedikit bergerak dari posisinya semula dan hal tersebut berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Akutagawa menunggu mentornya memberikan jawaban.

"…Itu bukan urusanmu." Suara penuh kebosanan yang biasa diarahkan padanya akhirnya berhasil Akutagawa dengarkan kembali. Orang di depannya benar-benar Dazai. Mungkin tempat ini adalah kenyataan.

"Aku... Sekarang aku sudah kuat!" Akutagawa mencoba berdiri, Rashoumon telah berada di posisi siap. "Jadi tolong lihatlah sekarang!" _Dan akui aku._

Keraguan memenuhi Akutagawa, namun hal itu lenyap saat Dazai berbalik dan memandang Akutagawa. Perban putih masih menutupi mata kanannya—tidak, seluruh tubuhnya masih tetap diperban seperti terakhir kali Akutagawa melihatnya. Ia masih seperti Dazai yang dikenalnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" Ia bertanya dengan tanpa minat.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan petinggi organisasi lain, aku berhasil menyelesaikan semua misi yang diberikan padaku, aku—"

"Kau tetap bodoh seperti biasa." Dazai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akutagawa menuju jubah hitam yang diberikan pada bawahannya itu. "Kau masih tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?" Akutagawa memasang wajah kesal. Tangannya membentuk kepalan yang kuat, merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang Dazai saat mentornya menghinanya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya dianggap begitu. Selama ini Dazai menyuruhnya untuk terus bertahan, untuk terus menerima semua pil pahit dalam Port Mafia. Semua itu agar dirinya menjadi kuat, begitu kata Dazai dulu. Lalu jika semua penghinaan yang sudah dialaminya telah membuatnya kuat, kenapa ia dianggap tidak-mengerti-apa-apa saat kekuatannya digunakan untuk keuntungan Port Mafia?

Ia membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh. Poster pencarian dengan wajahnya sudah terpampang di seluruh penjuru Yokohama, bahkan dirinya sudah ditakuti oleh hampir semua penghuni Port Mafia.

 _Apa yang tidak dimengerti olehnya?_

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tidak akan." Dazai berbalik lagi, kali ini kakinya melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. "Selamanya kau akan tetap di tempat yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu, Dazai-san? Aku tidak—DAZAI-SAN!" Akutagawa baru menyadari setiap langkah yang dibuat Dazai untuk menjauhi Akutagawa, cahaya yang semula berada di sekitarnya kini menghilang dan berubah kembali jadi kegelapan. Ia mencoba untuk mengejarnya kembali, namun kedua kakinya bagai terikat dengan kegelapan itu.

Dazai terus berjalan hingga sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi di matanya. Akutagawa terperangkap di kegelapan itu selamanya.

* * *

"Akutagawa!"

Seseorang berteriak di dekat telinganya, Akutagawa yang terkejut langsung membuka kedua matanya yang semula tertutup rapat. Jika biasanya yang ia lihat pertama saat bangun adalah langit-langit putih apartemennya, kini yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria dengan siluet rambutnya yang berwarna oranye dengan wajah penuh kepanikan yang dari mata Akutagawa begitu buram untuk dijelaskan.

Tubuhnya mati rasa. Tidak ada satupun anggota tubuhnya yang dapat ia gerakkan. Matanya mengarah ke bawah dan Akutagawa menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit dengan perban yang melingkari hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat dirinya ingin memastikan siapa orang yang berada di dekatnya ini, mendadak orang tersebut menerjang dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah kau sadar!"

Akutagawa sangat terkejut dengan gestur yang diberikannya. Mungkin jika Akutagawa sedang dalam kondisi prima Rashoumon pasti akan menyerang orang mencurigakan ini. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasa pelukan yang diberikan pria ini masuk dalam kategori mencurigakan—entah kenapa ia justru merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang terbagi dari tubuh kecil orang tersebut.

Anestesia mungkin diberikan pada tubuhnya, namun Akutagawa rasa efeknya semakin memudar saat tangannya justru memberikan respon sedikit dari pelukan dengan bergerak melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kau hampir mati karena misi kemarin." Pria itu memeluknya dengan lebih erat saat tahu Akutagawa memberikan respon dari gesturnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu tepat waktu."

Akutagawa melepas tangannya yang melingkar di punggung orang tersebut karena tangannya tidak cukup bertenaga untuk meneruskannya. "Memangnya… Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Pria berambut oranye itu berkacak pinggang—Akutagawa yakin sekali—sembari menyentuh sesuatu di kepalanya dengan gusar. "Kau adalah bawahanku. Semua bawahanku adalah orang yang berharga. Kau bukanlah pengecualian, Akutagawa."

"Bawahanmu?"

"Benar." Sekarang ia menduduki kursi yang berada di sebelah Akutagawa. "Apa kau lupa ingatan?"

"Tidak. Mungkin… Agak sedikit mengabur. Pikiranku."

Orang itu berusaha meraih tangan Akutagawa yang terkulai di kasur. "Cepat sembuh, ya."

Akutagawa dapat merasakan sesuatu yang membalut tangan pria tersebut. Sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam menutupi tangannya dan memisahkan tangan Akutagawa yang tidak memiliki pelindung apa-apa. Akutagawa tidak pernah nyaman dengan kontak fisik dari seseorang yang diberikan padanya. Ia _harusnya_ menghindar, tapi gerakannya tidak menemukan alasan yang jelas untuk menghindarinya.

Pelukannya yang hangat, ucapannya yang lembut, dan sentuhannya yang halus membuat hati Akutagawa yang merasa kosong kini terisi sesuatu. Bukan hal buruk, tapi mungkin hal itu juga bukanlah hal yang akan membuat dirinya senang. Akutagawa tidak mempedulikan apapun perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya, ia hanya…

Bingung.

Rasa peduli yang dipancarkan orang ini membuatya bingung. Dazai tidak pernah memperlakukannya selembut ini, sesayang ini, sepeduli ini. Tapi orang itu menyebutnya sebagai bawahan jadi pastilah ia mentornya. Dazai Osamu. Orang yang terkenal akan kesadisannya, orang yang Akutagawa sangat teladani, orang yang akhirnya menunjukkan kepedulian padanya.

Tangan yang barusan bersentuhan dengan tangan si pria ia paksakan untuk bergerak dan menyentuh kembali tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu. Ia menggenggamnya erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Apa aku sudah jadi kuat?"

"Kau sudah kuat, Akutagawa." Ia menjawab tanpa ragu. Tangannya juga membalas genggaman Akutagawa dengan sama eratnya.

Setetes air mata menganak di kelopak matanya dan akhirnya keluar menuruni pipi Akutagawa. "Terima kasih… Itulah yang paling ingin kudengar darimu, Dazai-san."

Genggaman pria itu sempat melemah, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mempereratnya lagi. "Ya, kau sudah kuat, Akutagawa. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi untukku."

"Dazai-san..." Akutagawa mati-matian berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Aku pasti terlihat payah dalam keadaan begini. Maaf."

"Kau sedang sakit. Itu wajar." Akhirnya pria itu melepas pegangannya dan kembali ke posisi semula. Seulas senyuman diberikannya pada pasien yang terbaring. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Kau perlu banyak istirahat."

"Baik." Kesadaran Akutagawa semakin mengabur dan ia pun menyerah pada keadaan dan tertidur. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya, karena Dazai telah mengakuinya.

Pria yang berjaga di sampingnya—Nakahara Chuuya—sudah melepaskan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kemarin dirinya dan Akutagawa mengerjakan misi yang cukup berbahaya. Musuh membuat mereka berpencar dan lawan yang dihadapi Akutagawa terlalu sulit bahkan bagi Chuuya sekalipun. Mereka dapat menyelesaikan misi tersebut, namun sayang Akutagawa mengalami luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Chuuya membawanya ke rumah sakit yang berafiliasi dengan Port Mafia, berharap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dapat bertahan, dapat tetap hidup. Chuuya tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya lagi dan betapa bahagianya ia saat Akutagawa akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

Tapi mungkin kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat bibirnya memanggil nama Dazai pada Chuuya.

Meskipun mereka sudah semakin akrab seiring berjalannya waktu, meskipun Akutagawa sudah mulai terbuka padanya, meskipun dirinya telah memberikan kelembutan yang dihargai Akutagawa, pada akhirnya Chuuya tidak akan bisa menggantikan Dazai yang berada di dalam hatinya. Pria mantan _partner_ nya yang sudah menghilang dan mengkhianati Port Mafia itu sudah memberikan luka permanen di dalam hati Akutagawa dan meskipun Chuuya sudah berusaha menghilangkannya, Akutagawa akan memanggil namanya terus bagai kaset rusak.

Chuuya menggertakan giginya dengan kuat. Topinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Eksekutif muda tidak boleh terlihat lemah, meskipun jika dirinya sudah gagal dalam menyelamatkan orang berharganya dari orang yang sudah meracuninya.

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: Saya tidak tahu menahu kenapa tema delicate bisa jadi begini. Tapi ada kan unsur 'lembut' 'halus' 'hangat' di sini, kan? Jadi-

Jadi yah- Ini. Cuma ini yang bisa saya buat. ChuuAku itu indah. Maaf saya suka ChuuAku. Tapi saya yakin di tema selanjutnya bakal light/yang hepihepi-netral aja!

Makasih udah nyempetin baca. Semoga terhibur, ya. Sampai ketemu di fic lain!


End file.
